


something's begun

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Karaoke, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Caitlin sang at karaoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something's begun

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : seasons  
> Prompt: Any, Any, doing a drunken rendition of Summer Nights during karaoke night.

The first time Caitlin ever sang karaoke in her life, she was very very drunk, missing Ronnie and trying to move on from the love of her life. She dragged Barry up on stage, sang "Summer Nights" in about seven different keys with half of the lyrics garbled - it was had to read when that drunk, OK? - and tried not to hate him when the alcohol was having absolutely no effect on him and he could actually carry a tune. 

The second time she sang karaoke was over a year later. She was a widow then, even if she was one who was trying to move on, even if the first relationship she'd had was with a homicidal, psychotic lunatic bent on destroying this, and any other, universe. Team Flash had decided to hit a bar, blow off some steam and Barry's eyes had gleamed at the sight of the karaoke machine in the corner. "We've got to do it, Caitlin," he said. "It's our thing." 

A few beers and a couple of shots later, Caitlin had agreed with him and afterwards, when she saw the shocked faces of their friends, she wished she hadn't. 

The third time she sang karaoke was almost two years after that, and that time was different. That time, she wasn't half as drunk and she wasn't broken hearted at all. On the contrary, there was a new relationship in her life, one that was making her happier than she'd been in a very long time. And it was no coincidence that her new partner in life was also her new partner in karaoke - it turned out that Barry wasn't the only one in the West-Allen household who could sing. 

And Joe really could sing - it was all she could do to sing her part when he was doing such a good job with his. 

When they came down off the stage, they were both smiling, Caitlin leaning a little heavily on Joe. She blamed it on the Dutch courage but in reality, she just liked the feel of his body against hers, his arm around her waist. "Caitlin!" Barry said theatrically, his hand over his chest in almost Victorian shock, Iris and Cisco behind him, not even trying to hide their laughter. "After all we've been through... you're dumping me now?"

Caitlin opened her mouth to respond but Joe beat her to it. "Yep," he said, pulling her close and kissing her. 

The kiss got just as much raucous applause as the karaoke but Caitlin definitely knew which one she preferred. 


End file.
